


God, if I Have to Die, You Will Have to Die

by fledisthatmusic, MajorEnglishEsquire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledisthatmusic/pseuds/fledisthatmusic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: He insists until Sam listens.They're going to fix Chuck.Dean drags him off to talk to him. Can't make him get in the car and drive around, but they walk around the hotel. Get into a fistfight, evenly-matched and leaving them nothing but worn and sore. And, still, Dean understands.*takes place during Chapter 9 ofWe Are Here to Unlearn.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	God, if I Have to Die, You Will Have to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God, if I Have to Die, You Will Have to Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689254) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire). 



> (Original Author's Note)  
> This belongs in [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750023/chapters/14897014) of [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750023?view_full_work=true) of [this series.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/289808)
> 
> You will probably be 100% lost otherwise. Sorry.

Please [click here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dpYaGflNqT-G1MNkc5ANYL9O9zPkY8Gk/view?usp=sharing) to stream or download the mp3 for _God, if I Have to Die, You Will Have to Die_.


End file.
